The present invention pertains to a trailer hook system for fishing, in which a trailer hook is attached to a leading hook. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a trailer hook system including a trailer hook attached to a spinner bait, buzz bait, worm fishing hook, or the like and including means for inhibiting relative longitudinal movement and twisting between the two hooks, while permitting rapid connection and disconnection.
To increase the chance of catching a large number of fish or other seafood, fisherman often attach multiple hooks onto a single line. The prior art illustrates a variety of ways in which multiple hooks can be attached to each other or to a common attachment device.
One of the more common ways of connecting one hook to another hook is the use of a rubber tube or a coil spring that is wrapped about the hooks, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,242 and 3,082,563. However, the use of an additional element such as the rubber tube or coil spring for connection has proven to be undesirable in that the tube or spring is difficult to apply and hence requires an undesirably long time for connection. Connectors of this type also have the deficiency of allowing the hook or hooks to move relative to each other in a twisting or sliding motion while in the water. Furthermore, connectors of this sort have the deficiency of allowing one or more of the hooks to get easily snagged or hung up on branches or the like while in the water.
Connectors that do not require additional elements to connect one hook to another include, for example, those illustrated in French patent No. 1,085,713 to Barreras. Barreras, unlike the present invention, relies on a permanent connection between a leading hook and a trailer hook. A permanent connection has proved to be too restrictive in that there are many situations where it is desirable to remove the trailer hook from the leading hook. For example, a fisherman using a trailer hook system may get a catch on the trailer hook and instead of removing the hook from the catch will want to detach the trailer hook from the leading hook. By keeping the hook in the catch, it is easier to connect the catch to a fish stringer or the like.
Additionally, permanent connectors, such as that illustrated in Barreras, have some of the same problems as that of connectors which utilize rubber tubing or the like, namely, the connectors do not prevent the twisting or the hanging up of the hook while the hook is in the water. Moreover, the permanent connectors allow the trailer hook to freely slide up and down the leading hook. Because the twisting motion and/or sliding motion of a hook is not conducive to catching fish, such movement is not favored by fishermen.